


The Adventures of Coach Captain and First Mate Marceline

by bigpinkbaguette



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigpinkbaguette/pseuds/bigpinkbaguette
Summary: Princess Bubblegum calls upon her friends to help clean up after the Great Gum War. Coach Captain and his trusty pirate sidekick, first mate Marceline, are here to help!
Relationships: Huntress Wizard & Flame Princess, Marceline & BMO, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Adventures of Coach Captain and First Mate Marceline

Bonnibel slapped the bottom of the board with excessive force, flipping it around and allowing us to see a map. Everyone in the room quickly recognized the map; it was of the Grass Kingdom and surrounding areas, including the Candy and Ice Kingdoms. Most of us were at least a tiny bit familiar with all of it, as we’d all spent the last several days all over the place during the war.

It had probably been a good two weeks since the end of the war, and most everyone had kept to themselves and their close friends. Some relationships were built during the war, and some were knocked down. With the exception of a few special cases, many of the people who had spent time on the battlefield grew closer to one another. After all, we’d been through a lot together. It was unlikely for someone to look down upon one of the participants in not only the almost-war with Bonnibel’s Uncle Gumbald, but the chaos that had broken out when GOLB decided to show up. We’d all grown a mutual respect for one another.

We’d given ourselves plenty of time to rest and get our personal lives sorted out, before Bonnibel, being the active mind she was, came up with a plan to deal with the aftermath. Admittedly, she’d come up with the plan almost as soon as the war was over, but wanted to give everyone else time to figure out their lives, as no one in their right mind would volunteer for a post-war cleanup. I’d tried to convince her to do something she wanted to, and though I did tear her away from her work for quite a while, I kept in mind that she was most comfortable in an environment where she could peacefully do her work. We’d worked it out, and I’d quite enjoyed the last two weeks.

“Thank you all for volunteering. Is everyone here?” Bonnibel quickly and silently counted a set of multicolored magnets she’d held in her hand. “All… eight of you?”

I glanced around at the other members of the meeting and counted them silently in my head. Finn sat in between Huntress Wizard and Jake, and reflecting on Huntress’ right side was the telltale soft, red glow of Phoebe, who sat with Lady on her left. Simon would be the last person seated at the end of the table, with BMO just in front of him. Including myself, who sat not at the table but was instead drifting next to Bonnibel as she placed each of the colored magnets on the map board, that made eight volunteers who would help clean up.

“That’s eight of us,” I noted. “It’s been, like, thirty minutes. I’d doubt anyone would come _that_ late.”

“Thanks, Marcy,” Bonnie nodded approvingly, before giving me a questioning look. “But if you recall, you only showed up about five minutes ago.”

The other members of the meeting let out a chuckle along with a few quiet, amused mumbles. Even I couldn’t help but smile. I’d been almost a half hour late, as I often would be regardless of if it was a time at which I would normally been sleeping. Admittedly, though, my sleep schedule had been thrown out of whack for the past weeks, ever since Bonnie started hanging around my place.

“Yes, well, now that everyone’s finally here,” Bonnibel gave me a sharp glare, which caused another small burst of laughter from the rest of the attendees. “Let’s get to business.”

Though I’d listened to the princess excitedly explain her plan to me several times in the past days, there were still plenty of things that would remain a surprise to me, such as what _exactly_ I would be assigned to do.

“Now, I’ve designed a system to get this done,” she explained. “A game, if you will.”

The littlest member of the group, and quite possibly the most childish (in the best possible way) was BMO. The little robot threw their little arms into the air in celebration. “PB is going to let us play a game!”

Bonnibel nodded and gave them a tiny smile. “Yes, BMO. A game. A really fun game. Each of you will have a teammate and will be assigned a different area shown on this here map.” She gestured to the board with one hand. “Once you complete your assigned task in your assigned area, you and your partner will get in touch with me and you will be assigned a second task. The first team who has completed both tasks will assist me on a third task. Though each volunteer will be rewarded, the team who assists me on this third task essentially wins the game, and that team will receive a significantly… different reward, to say the least.”

“Oh, like a grand prize.” Jake eyed his brother.

“Yeah. A grand prize.” The princess confirmed. “Does anyone have any questions before I continue with assignments?”

Each of the meeting attendees, with the exception of myself, raised their hand.

“Whoa,” Bonnie giggled. “That’s a lot of questions. I might have to reevaluate this plan, huh? What’s your question, BMO?”

“Yaay!” The little robot stood up. “My question is… do we get to pick our teammates?”

Everyone’s hand simultaneously fell. Finn eyed his brother before looking over his shoulder at Huntress. No one was quite sure what terms the two were on, but it was understandable that Finn would be conflicted and consider being on a team with her.

Personally, I didn’t mind who I would end up on a team with. Had I been given the option, my teammate would be my girlfriend, Bonnie. Believe me, I asked. However, she was leading the event, so I would have to see who she placed me with. Though she asked me for help enlisting volunteers (which hadn’t been too hard), she refused to tell me who would be placed on teams with whom. I could take a good guess, though; obviously, Finn would be put with Jake. They worked well together, and even to someone like me, they’re the most logical pairing.

“Uh…” Bonnie tapped her foot. “Nah. I’ve put together teams based on who I believe would work together best. I looked at it tactically, but I think none of you will have a problem with your teammates.”

“Who’s my teammate?” Finn asked.

“That’s a good question.” Bonnie turned to the board and picked up two of the magnets- a yellow one and a dark blue one. “Finn, you’re with Jake.”

The two boys whooped in celebration and fist-bumped. The rest of the volunteers voiced their approval as well. BMO was among these, but seemed a bit dejected, and I felt a little bad for them. Finn and Jake were pretty much the only two people they knew, though I figured someone like Simon or Phoebe would be kind to them. It was almost impossible to dislike BMO.

“Yes. I mean, the two of you are kind of my go-to hero duo when I need things done. I have no doubt the two of you will work fabulously together, no offense to the rest of you. We’ll call you… Team One.”

“Lame,” Jake noted.

Bonnie stopped what she was doing on the board and turned to Jake. “What?”

“Well, if we can’t pick who our teammates are, which, I’m not complaining, because I would have been with this big goof anyway,” Jake gently elbowed his brother, “then you should at least let us pick our team names. Besides, ‘Team One’ sounds lame and nerdy.”

The group let out an approving chatter. Honestly, I couldn’t care less, so I just looked at Bonnie with uncertainty out of the corner of my eye.

“There’s nothing wrong with being ‘lame and nerdy’.” Bonnie huffed, then sighed. “But yeah, I guess everyone wants to pick their name. Very well, once I assign your partner, you can have a few minutes to choose your team names. I’ll go through each pairing, and you’ll give me your names right before the meeting is dismissed.”

Finn and Jake high-fived each other.

“Now, moving on,” Bonnie picked up a cyan magnet and a pink one, placing them together and once more turning to the group. “Lady and Simon, you’re Team Two.”

Simon looked a bit nervous at the sound of his name, but Simon always looked nervous. He glanced at Lady, who drifted over to be next to him. I nodded and half-shrugged. Secretly, I’d been hoping to work with Simon, but I figured him and Lady would work together just fine. The rest of the group gave a polite applause as the two new teammates greeted each other.

The princess smiled. “Simon was kind of hard to pair. That makes Team Three… Phoebe and Huntress Wizard!” She used a green and red magnet to denote them, placing them next to each other.

In the weeks after the War, Phoebe and Huntress had spent time together, which was something they hadn’t done before. Their friendship was by far the strangest and most mysterious relationship to have sprouted in the midst of the war; even more unlikely than when Bonnie and I had begun dating (since, apparently, everyone saw it coming but us). No one could really understand the degree to which they were friends. Of course, no one had a problem with it, either.

I glanced around at the other volunteers. Most of them had been assigned a teammate, with the exception of myself and one other. I quickly realized that there was only one possible pairing left, and Bonnie confirmed this when she spoke, moving a blue-green magnet and a black magnet to the other side of the board, as if they could get mixed up with the rest of the groups.

“That leaves BMO and Marceline. Team Four.” I could barely hear Bonnie over the excited chatter that the rest of the room had broken into, but I knew what she was saying.

BMO gasped and gazed at me in admiration. I flew over to the little bot and picked them up. BMO! Though they didn’t know me as well as they knew Finn or Jake, I adored the little guy. We were polar opposites, to say the least, as BMO looked upon the world with a childlike wonder and I saw it as an endless loop of pain and joy, sometimes undifferentiating from each other.

From a tactical aspect, I wasn’t sure why Bonnie had paired me with BMO. To be fair, I wasn’t sure why BMO had volunteered in the first place, as they clearly wouldn’t be able to move around large amounts of debris. It was no big deal, though. I didn’t mind if I won or lost, though I would do anything in my power to help BMO if it was really what they wanted.

They giggled as I picked them up. “I am a very lucky robot. I get to work with my best vampire friend, Marceline!” they cried, throwing their arms into the air.

I lightly poked the spot on the screen in between their eyes. They laughed and reached their hands to cover the spot. “How many other vampires do you know, Beems?”

“I was just teasing,” they explained, patting my arm. “Are you ready to work together and clean up all the garbage that GOLB left behind?”

“GOLB should really learn how to clean up after itself,” I replied lightheartedly, though my heard sank when I remembered the state that GOLB was currently in- fused with Betty, Simon’s… fiancé?

“What a litterbug!”

“What a litterbug,” I repeated. “Say, Beems, what do you want to name our team?”

“Hm…” they put their hand up to the screen that served as their face and thought about this. “BMO and Marcy… the Clean- hm… What do you want to name it, Marceline?”

I shrugged. “You pick, Beems.” I was curious to see what BMO could come up with. I, personally, wouldn’t have any problem with it.

“Oh, okay. We can be… we can be the S.S. Cleanup Crew!”

I tilted my head. “Where’s our boat? We can’t be the-”

BMO cut me off, pressing their tiny hand to my lips. “Shush. We can pretend that we are a boat crew.”

I don’t know what I expected; saying BMO was a fan of games of pretend was an understatement. I suppose I could play along, and it would certainly make BMO happy. “But what if I’m more into pirates?” I teased.

BMO thought about this as if this were a genuine question. “Then you can be a pirate,” they said, as if it were the most obvious answer. I’m sure to them, it was. “But a good pirate. I do not want you causing a ruckus on our mission, first mate Marceline.”

And so I was first mate Marceline. I laughed, though it wasn’t a mocking laugh. “So if I’m first mate, that makes you…?”

“Captain,” BMO answered. “You can call me Captain.”

“Alright, Captain,” I set them back down on the table. “It’s settled, then. We’re the S.S. Cleanup Crew. You’re the Captain, and I’m first mate Marceline, the pirate.”

“And we are being sent on a mission by… Deputy Bubblegum, a cowboy from the Wild West.”

“Deputy- oh,” I realized BMO was talking about the princess. Where the cowboy part came from, I had no idea, but I would play along.

“I will go tell Finn and Jake about my boat and my pirate sidekick. You stay right here.” BMO commanded.

It wasn’t like I had anywhere to go for the next little while. I stood there and watched them go. “Whatever you say, Captain.”

They hopped off the table and landed on the floor with a thud. The boys were probably discussing their own plans for their team name, but Finn picked them up when they tugged on his shoe. BMO used his arms to speak, using wide gestures to express their excitement.

I smiled, then flinched as a hand touched my shoulder.

“Do you think you can handle it?” I quickly recognized the gentle voice as the one belonging to Bonnibel and sighed in relief.

“Handle what?” I turned to face her. “I mean, I volunteered for a reason. I’m pretty much the most powerful being in this room, so I’m pretty sure I can handle just about anything you throw my way. Unless it’s math. I suck at math.”

Bonnie let out an airy laugh and shook her head. “I meant being paired with BMO,” she explained. “I put the two of you together because I know you’re very patient with them, but if it’s too much for you to handle… I can probably convince them to head home, and you could tag along with Simon or Phoebe or someone.” She sighed. “I’m scared that I’ve been overwhelming you. I mean, you helped me with the plans, looked for volunteers, and now I’m practically asking you to babysit BMO… I don’t want to be asking so much this early on.”

“Listen. Peebs.” I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. “I’m absolutely delighted to help you. You’re the most important thing in my life right now, and I’m so glad that you’re trusting me to help you with this.”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Bonnie muttered jokingly before placing her hand on the side of my face and giving me a casual, chaste kiss. “Alright, I’ve got to get everyone’s team names and figure out what we’re going to do next. I’ll see you later, ‘mkay?”

“’Mkay,” I answered, drifting back onto the table, hanging my legs over the edge. BMO pattered next to me and sat down.

“You are in love with the Deputy, first mate Marceline,” they noted.

I shrugged. “Maybe a little bit.”

“Alright, everyone!” Bonnie called as she returned to the front of the room and producing a dry erase marker. “The meeting is about to come to a close, so I’ll need to get all of your team names before we head out. Make sure to report here tomorrow for your communication key and first assignments. Finn, Jake, you’re up first with your team’s name.”

Finn answered first. “We’re the Cool Besties!”

“No,” Jake argued. “We’re the Awesome Bros. Bros are cooler than besties.”

“Boys, make up your mind,” Bonnie gave them a disappointed glare.

“Bro Besties!” Finn blurted almost immediately. “We’re the Bro Besties.”

“Thank you.” The princess scribbled their team name on the board despite Jake’s quizzical expression. “Simon and Lady?”

Simon pushed up his glasses. “Yes, we’re, uh… we’re the Smarty Squad.”

Lady added something in a language that I couldn’t understand, but I assumed it was a confirmation as Bonnibel wrote “Smarty Squad” underneath Finn and Jake’s team name in her neat, looping cursive. “Phoebe and Huntress?”

The girls glanced at each other and nodded, before Huntress cleared her throat. “Wildfire,” she answered simply.

“Alright,” Bonnie took a second to write this down. “And last, but not least… BMO and Marceline?”

I looked up at the princess at the sound of my name.

BMO tugged at my sweater sleeve. “I would like you to say it,” they whispered.

I nodded, then puffed out my chest and proudly announced, “I’m first mate Marceline, and this is the Captain. We are… the crew of the S.S. Cleanup!”


End file.
